


a great collapse

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, But oops, Dialogue Heavy, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, and now guess what happens, lots of talking, they made a big big mess up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “you didn’t think about the consequences, did you?” the man says darkly. he slams a book shut so hard a few pages slip out and flutter to the floor. “you didn’t think, full stop.”so this is like after karl messes up his time traveling thing and rewinds time and yeah
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	a great collapse

history cries. innocent tears pour down its pages and blot the ink. time was not supposed to play out this way, and the world is busy folding and expanding, creating pockets in order to fit this new shape inside.

“you didn’t think about the consequences, did you?” the man says darkly. he slams a book shut so hard a few pages slip out and flutter to the floor. “you didn’t think, full stop.”

karl winces, reaching his hand up to brush against the bruises on his eye. his knees are pulled to his chest, and burn holes litter his jacket. the fallout plays on repeat in his mind, each explosion setting off smaller explosions, the color of porcelain seeping into the land: it was too much, too fast.

the man glares daggers. his thoughts are accusing and so loud that karl can almost hear the mental tornado . “can’t speak?” he curls his lip. “well, you’ll have the rest of forever to say your peace.”

“i’m sorry,” karl says quietly. “i didn’t know it would go like this.” a small sob erupts from him.

“you knew. i know you knew. you saw the signs, and ignored them.” says the man, bending down to jab a finger into karl’s ribs hard enough to send a jolt of pain. “it was your stories that made this - _thing_ we’re stuck in.”

the pearly wisps around them seem to swell at his words, and the great plain of alabaster shines.

karl says, “it’s called the Inbetween.” his words ring out, unnaturally amplified.

the man’s bloodshot eyes give karl a warning to keep going.

“somehow, the different timelines - they were,” karl searches for a word, “erased. like the power went out.”

“so what does that mean for us?” the man asks. like rain, dust falls and settles on his hair.

“i don’t know,” karl’s voice creeps louder, his eyes deject softer. “i think it means that right now, this is the only thing to have ever existed in our universe.” he uses his hands to gesture around them. “me, you, the Inbetween - we’ve been here since the start and we’ll be here until the end.”

the man kicks a part of the landscape that sticks out, and bellows. “i’m going to kill you,” he says simply.

karl believes him. he would too, if he weren’t so exhausted. he thinks about the people he’s left behind, accidentally wiped off every era. the more he tries to remember, the more their faces blur and spin. his mind is a laundromat, tossing old memories in and out of the spotlight.

nausea shudders through his body, and suddenly their names feel foreign on his tongue. i don’t know how to fix this, he thinks. i don’t know anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! :D and leave a comment if u want


End file.
